The Chronicles of the Bracelet Book 1: The Beginning
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Narnia is attacked by the Telmerines, and the Kings and Queens were captured. Their only hopes are a girl from this world and a bracelet that Aslan said would protect Narnia. Will the girl from this world save them in time, or will they be prisoners of the Telmerines forever? Note: No Romance! Also, the cover is a picture of a bracelet like my main character's.
1. Attack!

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 1: Attack! **

You may have heard the tale of how a little girl from this world stumbled through a wardrobe into another world called Narnia, and she and her siblings defeated an evil enchantress with the help of a lion called Aslan, and then they were set up as kings and queens in that world. The castle often rang with their laughter, for although they were monarchs, they were also still children. On one such day, the 4 were having a race. "I'll beat you, Lucy!"

"Oh, no, you won't, Su!" Lucy skidded to a stop at the top of a small hill, followed by her older siblings Edmund, Susan, and Peter. "I bet you guys just let me win, didn't you?" Lucy challenged.

"Maybe, but maybe not." Peter said, winking. Lucy stopped, staring at something in the distance. "Look! Isn't that a delegation of some sort?"

"Well, yes, it appears to be." her dark-haired brother Edmund said. His eyes were as solemn as his title, King Edmund the Just. "It might not be a bad thing, you know." Queen Susan the Gentle had raven black hair, and a face that matched her title. Fair-haired High King Peter the Magnificent was the oldest, and the one who suggested, " Su, you may be right, and it isn't a bad thing, but good or bad, we need to get back to Cair Paravel and meet them. Okay?"

"Let's go!" the youngest, Queen Lucy the Valiant had fair hair like Peter. "But first, I need to hide this bracelet, because Aslan told me that it would always keep Narnia safe, and if this falls into the wrong hands..." Lucy didn't finish. She looked up to the sky and saw a Talking Sparrow. "Sparrowtail!" she called. The bird slowly circled down till she landed on a nearby branch. "I need you to keep this safe, okay?"

"Consider it done to the best of my ability, Majesty.", and Sparrowtail flew off in the direction of Lantern Waste. "All right Lucy, we did that, now we need to go." Susan said.

"We'll go, but only because sometimes you are less-than-gentle to Lucy and me. Right, Lu?"

"Right, Ed!"

"Stop before I get my bow!"

"Okay, Su, we'll stop. Let's go home!" Edmund called, already running toward their home.

It _was_ a delegation, from Telmar, a neighboring country that they had yet to begin negotiating with. They all were cordial, but Lucy was a little wary. _Why have they waited 3 months to visit us?_ she wondered. The answer was revealed that night as they were attacked from the inside and out. They were outnumbered, and lost. The Kings and Queens were taken to the dungeons of Telmar. A downcast Lucy said that night, "Our only hope is that Sparrowtail is keeping the bracelet safe. If not, we're doomed."


	2. Meet Lecia

**The Beginning**

_Author's Note: Since this is my first Fanfic, I didn't realize how short the last chapter was. I'll try to make the next ones longer. Also, Lecia is pronounced lee-__cee-uh._

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 2: Meet Lecia**

"Lecia! Joanna! Where are you? It doesn't matter, though! We'll find you anyway!" The two cousins in question rolled their eyes.

"As if we'd tell your crazy brother and cousin where we are, just so they could stick a gun in our faces, right?" 13-year-old Lecia whispered to 8-year-old Joanna.

"I know! Boys are so weird."

"Can't argue with you there. Hmm..."

"Hmm, what?"

"Well, we're stuck in this barn until we can get to our hideout, right?"

"Yeah; what about it?"

"I could distract them and you could get out of here."

"But if you got caught..."

"I won't." With that Lecia darted out, made sure that the boys saw her, and ran in the opposite direction of the hideout. Now, if you haven't figured it out yet, they're playing a game I call Boys vs. Girls. The boys chase the girls around and the girls try to hide from/avoid them. Anyway, Lecia ran as she heard the boys' running footsteps behind her. Joanna slipped out of the barn and stealthily crept to the girls' hideout to await her cousin.

Lecia suddenly, while escaping from the boys, saw something fall from the sky, and it landed at her feet. It gleamed as she stooped to pick it up. It was a golden bracelet. She slipped it on her wrist. She noticed for the first time that the air was sweeter than before, and the colors were brighter, too. She looked, and over in the distance, there was a burned out shell of a building with guards in front of it. "Now that's sure odd. Why would someone be guarding a burned down building?" she mused.

"They look for you." a voice behind her answered.

"Me? Why me?" she asked as she turned around to face the man with whom she spoke. All she saw was a lion.

Before she could turn to run screaming, the lion said, "You are the key to saving this world. You and that bracelet you wear. I see by your face that you wonder how I can speak and why I say that that bracelet is the key to saving this world. Many animals you meet here will speak. As to the bracelet, I have blessed it and the one it was meant for. That one is you. Now, Lecia, go up to the guards. When they stop you, take the arm you wear the bracelet on and swipe it in a diagonal line in front of your body. Then you must go into the castle-"

"Castle? Also, I don't know Your name, even though You know mine, and I was always cautioned by my mother to never trust strangers. How do You know my name?"

"My name is Aslan. You can trust Me. I have known you even in your world. I am the Lion of Judah."

Lecia gasped. "That's Jesus' name. You're Jesus?!"

"Yes, little one. The burned building is a castle called Cair Paravel. You must place the bracelet on the last of benches that are the ruins of thrones and close your eyes. Then you must find a horse and ride to the south. There I will tell you what to do next." With that, Aslan was gone. Lecia shrugged and approached the guards.

One said, "We're sorry, young lady, but you can't come in here."

The other added, "Orders of the king of Telmar himself." She then raised her arm and swung diagonally down. The guards clutched their chests and fell dead. Lecia gasped, covering her mouth.

"Did I do that?" she asked, astonished. Tears sprung into her eyes as she realized that she had just killed. She knew that these men had been evil, or else Aslan wouldn't have told her to kill them. But that didn't stop the pang of regret she felt. Then she walked into the shell of the Cair. She traveled to what used to be the throne room and saw the 4 benches that Aslan described. She walked to the last one and placed the bracelet on it. Then she squeezed her eyes shut and she could feel the ground beneath her change into a floor, marble probably. Her clothes felt different, too. Then she opened her eyes and gasped. Where had been shells of columns, there now were real columns made of a kind of stone she'd never seen before. Then she looked at her clothes. They were almost medieval, and she even had two swords and a bow. She slowly took her bracelet from the throne it sat on, which was taller than her now. She took the beauty and splendor around her in with amazement. Then she remembered what she had been supposed to do next. Lecia went outside asking herself, "Now, where can I find a horse?" She logically decided to look in the stables first. There she found a horse. It looked like the horse Lecia had always dreamed of having, ruby colored with a star on its nose. She ran to it and quickly started to pet it. "You're a pretty horse, aren't you? I wonder what your name is."

"Ruby. My name is Ruby. And thank you for saying I'm pretty." Lecia tried to process the fact that she had heard a horse talk. Then she remembered Aslan.

"Ruby, let's go south!"


	3. Travelling to Tashbaan

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 3:Travelling to Tashbaan**

Lecia and Ruby rode south all day until they came to a canyon. Ruby pulled up short just on the edge of the pass through it. "What's wrong, Ruby? Why did we stop?" Lecia asked.

"This is the pass into Archenland. It's hard to navigate during the day, when you can see, and it's much worse at dark or even dusk. It would be crazy to try to cross it at night. We just need to wait for morning when the light will be in our favor." As she spoke, Ruby laid down for the night.

"But... well, ok, but we leave at first light tomorrow morning, got it?" Lecia conceded with a sigh.

"Yeah, I got it."

They bedded down for the night on the edge of the pass. That night Lecia slept very little.

The next morning they began navigating the pass. It was treacherous going, and once Lecia nearly fell. But they made it across. On the other side, they entered a city. "Anvard." Ruby said when they saw it.

"What did you say?" Lecia asked, bewildered.

"Anvard." Ruby gestured with her nose toward the city. "It's the capital of Archenland, the country south of Narnia."

"South?" Lecia wondered if this is where Aslan had sent her.

"Yes, south. And I seriously doubt that Aslan sent you here. It has always been friendly to us. Telmar has conquered it as well as us." Ruby guessed what Lecia was thinking.

"Telmar? Where did I hear that word before?" Lecia's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to remember why it was familiar. "Aslan didn't mention it, that I do know. Now I remember! The guard said it, the one at the castle."

"That's very likely. Now, let's go."

The two carefully made their way through Anvard, avoiding the Telmarine troops as best they could. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the city. "Now all we need to do is cross the desert." Ruby announced with a groan.

"Easier said than done, I'm guessing." Lecia looked across the wide sea of sand that seemed to never end. "Well, if we can cross the pass, we can cross this, right?"

"I suppose we can." Ruby said with a distressed whinny.

The two began their slow progress across the desert. They traveled during the heat of the day, NOT the best time of day to cross a desert. By nightfall, they had reached the great oasis. Lecia and Ruby drank heartily. "So, how much farther until we're out of the desert?" Lecia prayed it would be soon.

"Look. See those lights? That is the city of Tashbaan, which I'm guessing is where Aslan did send you. There are peace talks between Telmar and Calormen, and if they do make peace, all of the mainland countries will be under the same banner, and Aslan doesn't want that, which is why He sent you to stop it." Ruby dipped her head into the water to get another drink.

"Sent me? I'm just a normal 13-year-old kid! I'm not a special warrior or anything! I can't even drive a go-cart without crashing! Just ask my cousin Jack! Why should I save a country I've never heard of!" Lecia only stopped because she ran out of air.

Ruby laughed. "You sound like the Kings and Queens! When they were crowned, they had to learn all about Narnia. They often got frustrated, but they stuck with it."

Lecia heaved a sigh. "Is that a hint?"

"Yes, it is. We need to get to Tashbaan tomorrow, so let's get some sleep."

They rose kind of early the next morning so they could get the rest of the way through the desert before it got too hot. Around 10:00 a.m., they were almost there, but they had to get past the Tombs of the Ancient Kings first. Lecia stopped. "You must stay here."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. Aslan told me to go in alone." With that, Lecia turned to enter Tashbaan.


	4. King, Tisroc, Princes, and Queen

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 4:King, Tisroc, Princes, and Queen**

Lecia entered Tashbaan a bit uneasily because she was alone. That uneasiness all but disappeared as she saw a man beating a girl that looked only a year or two younger than Lecia herself. The girl was very pretty with raven black hair and a gentle expression. To say that Lecia got very angry is an understatement. _Go up to them and tell him to stop before you do the same thing to him that you did to the guards. Then go straight to the Tisroc's palace. Don't even speak to the girl._ Lecia started at the voice in her head, seeing as she didn't think them. But the voice that did speak them to her mind was familiar.

"Aslan? Is that You? And if it is, why shouldn't I speak to her? I don't understand."

_Yes, it is Me. Right now, I need your obedience without question. All will be clear in time. Do you understand?_

"Yes, Aslan. I understand and do not question You. You know a lot more than me."

Lecia walked toward the man and girl. "Hey, you! Stop that!" she yelled when she was in hearing range.

The man whirled around with astonishment, and he was even more astonished when he saw the speaker. "Why, you're just a kid! And a girl at that! What authority do you have to order me around?"

"The authority of Aslan." Lecia answered calmly. Then she brought her arm down with a savage slash. Guess what happened to the man? _Thump._ Yep. He fell dead. Lecia gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Did I do that?" she asked, astonished. Then she teared up again, even though she knew Aslan had told her to do so, shook herself and walked toward the enormous castle. She guessed that was where Aslan had meant. When she got there, the guards stopped her.

"You can't go any farther, kid." one said.

"Aslan, may I?" Lecia whispered. _Yes, you may. But this time, please don't say, "Did I do that?", okay? "_OK." Lecia giggled. For the third time in 2 days, she lifted her right arm and swung it down. Yes, they fell dead. She still couldn't stop the pang of regret. But if she had turned for a fraction of a second, she would have seen a dark-haired boy staring at her in shock. But she didn't turn, but instead she entered the castle on her own. She snuck from hiding place to hiding place until she came to the council chamber. "Now, what? Aslan, how do I get in now?" _I've already taken care of the guards, but you need to touch the knob with your bracelet. Then enter the room with your sword drawn. I will tell you what to say and do. _Lecia took a deep breath, and did it. Both kings bolted up at her entrance.

"How did you get in here, you little waif?" the Tisroc angrily asked her.

"By the power of Aslan." was Lecia's calm response. It was so calm that she surprised herself. She knew that couldn't have done that in her world. She would have died of fright. But now, hearing herself, she was calmed, and she knew that it was the power of Aslan in her. The prince of Telmar looked up, shocked at her mention of Aslan.

"Tash is the only god acknowledged here, young lady, and you better learn that quickly if you wish to get out of Tashbaan alive." Prince Rabadash spoke with too much confidence for one so young.

"I have a message from Aslan for you, O king and Tisroc. Aslan says, 'If this talk of peace continues, both of your countries will suffer so much that winter under the White Witch will seem balmy compared to what I will do.' " With that, Lecia turned and walked out.

"Well, that was... interesting." The prince of Telmar seemed to be the first to recover.

"She ought to watch her tongue better. She could be executed on two charges. One, mentioning a god other than Tash. Two, not saying, 'O Tisroc, may-you-live-forever.'" Did I mention that Rabadash is also a little too vehement for one his age? Now Lecia was too far to hear them. She hastened to the gates of Tashbaan. She followed a procession of soldiers doing something. When they reached the Tombs, with Lecia slipping up behind them, they all but one dropped whatever they were carrying and drew their swords.

"Well, go on, do it." one soldier urged another.

"N-no. You do it." he nervously responded.

"You yellow-bellied cowards! I'll do it!" the only light-skinned man in the bunch said. He stepped up with his sword drawn. He pulled it back to strike. Lecia's mouth dropped open as she realized that they were about to kill that whatever. Lecia sheathed her sword and withdrew and loaded her bow, praying that she wouldn't miss, even though she had only shot one for fun with Jack, her cousin. _Twang!_ She released her string and hit her target straight in the heart. The other guards bolted. Lecia got down on her knees and swiftly cut the girl loose, for a girl it was.

"Thanks. My name's Lucy. What's yours?" the other girl asked.

"Lecia. Let's get out of here. What do you say?"

"I like that idea."

Lecia looked around for Ruby.

"Looking for me?" Ruby whinnied in her ear.

"Too loud! Back up next time, please! And, yes, I was."

"I will. It is a pleasure to see you alive and unharmed, Majesty." Ruby said, first to Lecia then to Lucy.

"Majesty?!" Lecia asked/exclaimed.

"Lecia, I have the pleasure of introducing you to Queen Lucy the Valiant."

"Queen?" Lecia was still amazed.

"Just call me Lucy." she said with a smile.

Then the humans mounted onto Ruby together and rode off toward Narnia.

_Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated in forever, but since school is starting soon, I probably won't update for an even longer time. Sorry about the delays!_


	5. Two Girls and Some Evil Monarchs

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 5: Two Girls and Some Evil Monarchs**

They didn't dare stop to camp but rode straight through the desert all night. The advantage was that it wasn't near as hot as it had been for Lecia earlier. They only stopped after reaching the pass because Ruby was just plain tired, and it was night, and we all know how dangerous navigating the pass at night is. The next morning, Lecia, Lucy, and Ruby crossed the pass, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when they were on Narnian soil once more. The trio then made their way to Cair Paravel. Once there, Lecia prepared a simple supper, for it was suppertime when they arrived. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy said, "Lecia, thank you for rescuing me, but I can't in good conscience leave my siblings down there. I'm sure you understand."

"I do, even though I have no siblings myself, but I do have several cousins that seem like siblings to me. I wouldn't leave them in danger for anything. Of course, this is another world, so..." Lecia suddenly realized what she had said. "Uh, oh! I shouldn't have said that! At least I don't think I should have."

"It's all right!" Lucy laughed. "Apparently Ruby didn't tell you that my siblings and I are from another world, too; probably the same one you're from. Are you from the world with England, America, and other countries?"  
"Yes. So, I didn't say something I shouldn't have?"

Lucy giggled. "No."

_Tell her to wait two weeks before leaving for that rescue mission, but that she can come with you to deliver a message to the kings again. Tell her Aslan says to._ Lecia heard the voice in her head again. "Can you wait two weeks before leaving to go to rescue them? If you do, I'll go with you."

"I don't know..." Lucy was a little hesitant. "They could be dead by then."

"What if I said Aslan says to wait?"

"I'll do whatever Aslan says; I'm just afraid for them."

"That's natural. Just trust Him. He'll tell you why eventually. Now, do you want to come with me to deliver another message to the king of Telmar and to the Tisroc?"

"Sure. When do we leave?"

_In the morning. Also, her horse will be in the stables tomorrow. _"Tomorrow morning." Lecia was depending on Aslan's voice more and more to tell her what to do and say.

The next morning, they found themselves on the road again, but this time, they were on different horses. They decided to not stop at the pass, even though it was night. Ruby was especially apprehensive about crossing it in the dark, but they made it through all right. Then it was a gallop for the rest of the night, and on through the morning. Ruby, Diamond (Lucy's horse), and their riders reached the Tombs of the Ancient Kings by noon. "Do Diamond and I need to wait here like I did last time?" Ruby asked Lecia.

"Yes, I'm afraid you two need to stay here. Come on, Lucy." With that, Lecia took Lucy's hand and guided her toward the city.

The four royals were meeting again, and this time there were more guards than last time. But Aslan still got rid of them. Lucy and Lecia arrived at the gate of the castle. "You must stay here." Lecia told Lucy with a heavy heart.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Did Aslan tell you that? Because if He didn't, I'm going. I have more authority than you in this world, but I can't overrule Him."

"Sorry, but He did. You've got to stay here."

"Hurry back." Lucy finally said.

Lecia turned to enter the palace alone. She remembered last time and how she had to kill the guards. This time she walked by with incredible ease. She still knew the way to the council room. She took a deep breath and touched the lock with her bracelet. Just like last time, the door swung open. Also just like last time, she was amazed at how calm she felt. She never felt this calm when she merely got up to sing a special in church. They all appeared stunned at her entrance like last time; all, that is, except for one. The prince of Telmar looked almost like he was expecting her. She didn't notice that, though; all she saw was the livid expressions of the rest of them. "Before you ask, I got in the same way that I did last time. 'By the power of Aslan' was what I said, I believe. Now on to why I'm here. Since you haven't stopped these meetings, Aslan will punish your countries." Lecia turned to look at the king of Telmar. "You should leave and go home before Aslan makes it impossible. You have been warned." With that, she turned and left.

"She's like an enigma, isn't she?" the prince of Telmar whispered so that the others couldn't hear him. But it didn't matter. He could have said it in a normal tone and they would have been too busy yelling to hear him.

Lucy was waiting for Lecia, growing more anxious by the second. A "Hey." came from behind her. Lucy jumped and screamed. Lecia burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Very funny." Lucy groused.

"I thought so. Now we better get out of here! Come on!" Lecia grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out of town. The two mounted in record time, especially for Lecia, who had never really rode a horse before coming to Narnia. Then the four hightailed it out of there and back toward Narnia.


	6. A Blizzard in Calormene

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 6: A Blizzard in Calormen**

There was silence between the girls and their horses as they rode north, which gave Lecia time to reflect. She thought of her cousins, and all the fun they had together. That made her start to think about Joanna. She hoped that Joanna had got to the hideout. _If only the boys could see me now! _she thought with a mental laugh. This thought actually came from her, not Aslan. _Jack and John, especially, would be so jealous,_ she thought of her male cousin, Jack, who is Joanna's brother, and his cousin, John. _They would probably be a lot better with these weapons than me. Oh, well. I can learn, can't I? I can probably learn a lot better than they could. They hate school. _Lecia gave an ironic chuckle. "What's so funny?" Lucy inquired.

"I was just thinking about how jealous my male cousins would be if they could see me now. They would probably be able to use a sword and bow better than me, but I can learn. Then I remembered how much they hate school, and how much more they would hate it if they had to go to public school."

"What school do they go to, then?" asked a very confused Lucy.

"They are, we all are, actually, homeschooled. Our moms teach us. I have gone to a public school before, and I much prefer homeschool. When we get done with school, we go play."

"What subjects do you study?" a now interested Lucy asked.

Lecia thought for a moment. "Probably much the same as you do in our world. Let's see, there's grammar, literature, math, history, science, and, oh, what's my other one? Ah, yes! I have to study a foreign language, so I also have Spanish."

"What about sports? Don't you have rugby or soccer or archery or anything like that?"

"Oh, we get plenty of exercise playing outside. If I want a lesson in archery, though, my cousin Jack can usually help. He has so many weapons in his room, it looks like an armory!" The girls shared a laugh at that.

"Well, I think you have some wonderful cousins, a lot better than mine. Eustace is a PAIN IN THE NECK TIMES A MILLION!"

"Sounds awful! How bad is he?"

"Well, for one thing, he is only 7 and acts smarter than my older brother Peter, who is 13. He might be in some ways, but that's a little weird. I mean, it's kind of unhealthy for him to spend all his time inside reading DULL books. He never goes outside to run around and play."

"Wow! I can't imagine that! Jack is almost never inside when the sun shines, and even sometimes when it's not. John and his two brothers are the same way. Of course, they are like Jack's students. They are very close to younger carbon copies of Jack. However, I do have one cousin that hates going outside. He stays inside almost all the time. But he still doesn't sound as bad as your cousin."

"No, I'm sure he isn't. Do you want to go faster?"

"OK!" The two girls pushed their Talking Horses a little faster.

Meanwhile, the king and prince of Telmar were standing on the balcony attached to their rooms in the castle, looking out over the sea. "Father, do you think we should take that girl's advice to leave while we can?"

The king sighed. "Adrian, we've been through this a hundred times. We do not take the advice of a crazy girl. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father. But I still don't understand why you call her crazy. Father, hear me out," Adrian requested as the king tried to cut him off. "A crazy girl wouldn't even get past the guards, right? And even if one could, she would only come in once, and even if she did return, it's very unlikely that she would remember what she said. However-"

"Stop! I will not hear my own son defending her!" A knock on the door of their rooms stopped Adrian's reply. A servant opened the door to reveal the Tisroc and Prince Rabadash. The king went to the door to greet them, while Adrian remained on the balcony. Suddenly, Adrian saw something on the horizon. "Father?"

"What is it, Adrian?" his father asked with a sigh as he moved back to the balcony.

"Look out over the sea. What do you see?"

"All I see is a cloud, Adrian." the king of Telmar stated.

"Father! It's not just any kind of cloud. It's a **blizzard **cloud!"

"So? We see those all the time at home."

"FATHER! We're not at home! We're in Calormen, which I might add IS ON THE EDGE OF A DESERT! Why are we seeing a blizzard cloud on the edge of a desert!?"

"He has a point." the Tisroc announced.

"I know", was the king of Telmar's only response.

"It's approaching rather rapidly." Rabadash observed.

"Maybe that, and I quote you, Father, 'crazy girl', was right?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. It's just a coincidence, I believe."

"A coincidence? Father! A snowstorm on the edge of the desert? That NEVER happens!"

"Maybe not, but I have an idea that might just turn the tide a bit. Two can play this game." The Tisroc motioned to the others to follow him inside.

_Authors Note: What's the Tisroc's idea? Whatever it is, it can't be good! Of course, I know what it is, and it isn't good. Anyway, I hope I'll have the next chapter finished in a timely manner._

_Author's Note 2: Just in case you're wondering, everything Lecia said about herself is true about me. (But I won't say if the age is the same.)_


	7. An Evil Plan

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 7: An Evil Plan**

Adrian was still puzzled by the snowstorm on the edge of a desert. It just didn't make sense. But he was suddenly drawn to listen to the Tisroc's plan. "We need that girl queen and the crazy girl, right?"

"Yes. So?" Adrian's father asked.

"So, we use something dear to her to draw her back."

"Okay, I follow you so far." the king of Telmar said.

"Like any concerned sister, the queen will come back the moment she hears ill of one of her siblings. She might bring the crazy girl with her." Suddenly, there was a loud boom, during which Adrian would have sworn he heard a lion roar. The snow started to come down in sheets. "Well, there comes the snow." the Tisroc said. "And my plan can be put into motion."

"You still have not told us what it is, O-my-father-and-O-the-delight-of-my-eyes." Rabadash muttered the last part as quickly as he could.

"Can you two boys excuse us?" The Tisroc started to pull Adrian's father away.

"Sure. Hey, Adrian, have you seen my room yet?"

Adrian sighed. "No, I haven't, Rabadash. Let's go."

The two boys moved off in the direction of Rabadash's room, albeit Adrian under a lot of compulsion. He wasn't too fond of Rabadash, but knew that one day when they were both in charge of their respective countries, they would have to get along. "Now, I will tell you my plan." Adrian barely heard the Tisroc's words to his father before being dragged off after Rabadash. He sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons below the castle, Peter, Susan, and Edmund were brooding. Susan was pacing, and the boys would have been, too, had they not have been chained to the wall. "Blast these Calormenes!" Peter exclaimed after another futile attempt to break loose from his chains.

"I'm inclined to agree. Furthermore, I wish that Aslan would wipe them off the face of the Narnian earth."

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "Ooh. She's getting mad, Pete! She didn't even talk like that about the Witch!"

"Oh, come off it, Ed, even if it is true." The three shared a hearty laugh at Su's little joke. But suddenly Susan cut her laughter short. "Shh! They're coming!" she whispered urgently.

The boys needed no explanation as to who _they_ were. The Calormenes came in and moved toward Edmund. Peter's and Susan's eyes started shooting daggers into said Calormenes. "Leave him alone!" Susan yelled with the ferocity of a lioness.

"Shut up, girl." one of the Calormenes snapped. Then they dragged Ed out.

"Su, watch out the window." Peter told his sister. "Try to see where they are taking him."

"Okay." Su said. She moved to the window and peeked between the bars. "They're chaining him to a stake outside, and it's…" Susan rubbed her eyes, then reached out and touched some snow to make sure it's real.

"It's what?" Peter asked.

"It's snowing!" Susan still couldn't believe it.

"It is not! We're in Calormen, on the edge of the desert! How on earth could it be snowing here?"

"It is, too! Will you believe your eyes and hands?" Susan got a handful of snow and brought it to Peter. He touched it to see if it felt real. It was.

"I can't believe it! It's really snowing in Calormen!" Suddenly, something dawned on Peter. "Hold on. Su, didn't you say that they tied Ed up _outside_?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What month is it?"

"In our world, it would be August."

"Right. So what kind of clothes are we wearing?"

"Sum-"Susan suddenly understood. She glanced out the window toward her little brother. "Aslan help him. He'll freeze out there!"

"That's what I was thinking." Peter said. "Su, I think we need to pray for Ed."

"Agreed. And maybe we should pray for Lu, too." The two oldest Pevensies immediately began to pray for their younger siblings.

Up in Rabadash's room, Adrian was at the window so he wouldn't have to look at the very-over decorated and gaudy walls, but that was the Calormene way. Suddenly, he saw the Tisroc's plan go into motion. He gasped. "Rabadash, I've got to go find my father. I'll see you later." Adrian ran out of there like a spooked horse. He found his father in their rooms. "Father-"Adrian began, but was cut off by the king.

"I don't want to hear it, my son. You're going to tell me how wrong it is for us to leave a boy only 3 years younger than you tied up in summer clothes when it is snowing. It is necessary to secure our throne. You do want to be king one day, don't you?"

"Yes, I want to be a king, but not one like you! Father, you have told me how reprehensible you find Calormene actions sometimes, but now I wonder if you are becoming one of them!" With that, Adrian fled to his own room where he threw himself onto his bed and cried.

_Author's note: So, here's the evil plan. Anyone recognize Adrian's quote at the beginning of his last bit of dialogue? Put it in a review if you do!_


	8. Evil Plan THWARTED!

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 8: Evil Plan THWARTED!**

Lecia and Lucy made it to Cair Paravel, with Lucy anxiously waiting the passing of the 2 remaining weeks until the two of them would go to rescue her siblings. The days passed, until one morning Lecia greeted Lucy with, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Lucy asked, a little confused.

"To go rescue your siblings."

"Oh, right! Yes, I am!" Lucy announced. Lecia laughed.

"We aren't leaving right away! We're going to leave after breakfast, if that's all right with you."

"As soon as possible!" The girls ate quickly, and then got on Ruby and Diamond. The ride south was uneventful, though the desert was a lot colder than it had been the last time. The horses stopped at the Tombs and the girls went the rest of the way on foot. They quietly stole their way to the palace, where they were greeted by the sight of Edmund in the snow, freezing cold. There was a guard nearby. Lucy instantly let out what sounded like a growl. Lecia had to grab her arm to quiet her. "Shh! Do you want them to find us?" Lecia hissed. "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of us, so hush!"

"They are so barbaric! Do they realize what could happen to him?"

"I assume that's why they're doing it. Stay here. I'll be right back." Lecia crept close enough to shoot but she was still far enough to be hidden. She loaded her bow, aimed, and..._Twang!_ She still marveled at how Aslan had improved her aim. In her world she probably wouldn't have been able to hit the broad side of a barn, and now she shoots with perfect accuracy? Amazing. Lecia shook herself and moved closer to Edmund. She paused before exiting the shadows, knowing that the moment she did, she would be visible to the castle. Actually, it wasn't the castle she was worried about; it was its occupants. Then she glanced at Edmund again, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what she needed to do. She raced out toward Edmund, but when she got to him, she was almost thwarted by the chains. Then she remembered the lock that had opened by her bracelet. She decided to try it. Carefully she touched one of the chains on his wrist. It fell open. She smiled and unlocked the others. She gently balanced him and found that he didn't weigh as much as she had thought. She took off in the direction of where she had left Lucy. "Lu!" she whispered softly as soon as she was in hearing range. Lucy whirled around.

"Oh, Ed!" Lucy gasped fearfully.

"I think he's all right, just awfully cold. He could have frostbite, though. We need to get him back to the castle so we can warm him up." The two girls left Tashbaan as quickly as possible.

The next time Susan looked out at Edmund, he was gone, and there was an arrow in the guard's chest. She gasped. "Pete, Ed's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"How many different things can the word _gone _mean? He's gone, and the guard has an arrow in his chest."

"I don't understand. How can he be gone?"

"I'm guessing with the help of a certain little queen named Lucy."

"Yes, she is probably the only person crazy enough to do it. Anyway, I'm just glad Ed's out."

The Tisroc, king of Telmar, and Rabadash were not so happy. Adrian was a little unsure about his feelings. He leaned more on the side of being happy, but he would never dare to tell his father that. The Tisroc told them, "We need a new plan."

Adrian's father snapped, "Yes, we do, especially after your last one."

"Well, I think we need to take a more direct plan of action. If we actually kill one of her siblings, she'll come back immediately."

"Your last plan got one of them out; now we only have two."

"Yes, I know. With my new plan, it will be impossible for at least one of them to escape."

_Author's Note: Ooh, a new evil plan! Will they carry this one out?_


	9. Saving the Kings

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 9**

The two girls galloped as fast as they could to reach warmer weather, or more specifically, Cair Paravel. When they got there (which to Lucy took the longest it had ever taken), Lecia carefully picked Edmund up as Lucy showed her where his room was. As soon as Lecia laid him down, Lucy had her cordial out. Carefully she tipped so that a single drop fell into her brother's mouth. Then Lecia took charge. "Lucy, I'm going to go see if I can find something hot I can make to try to help warm him up, all right?"

"Good idea, but I'm staying here."

Lecia smirked. "I guessed that." She quietly left the room and made her way to the kitchen, where she found tea and broth she could cook; then she started making food for her and Lucy. Soon the tea and broth were ready, and Lecia took them up to where Lucy was still sitting with her brother. "Thanks, Lecia." Lucy said without looking up.

"You're welcome, but you don't have to call me Lecia all the time." Lecia commented as she set the tray with Edmund's tea and broth on the nightstand by his bed.

Lucy finally looked up. "What should I call you, then?"

"Why don't you call me Lece? My cousins do."

"All right, if you'll call me Lu."

"Fair trade, Lu!" The two girls exchanged a grin before Lucy began spoon-feeding her still-unconscious brother. Lecia, meanwhile, slipped back to the kitchen to check on their food. It was done. She scooped it onto two different plates and took them upstairs. After she and Lucy had finished a lively meal, Lecia started washing the dishes. Once they were dried and put away, she heard a voice in her head speak, _Lecia, you must return to Tashbaan. Take Ruby, but not Lucy._ Lecia chuckled. "As if I could pry her away from Edmund! But I really have to go back?" _Yes._ "Okay, Aslan. I trust You." She glided out of the room to tell Lucy goodbye (not completely sure if Lucy was paying attention), not to mention give Lucy instructions to take care of herself as well as Edmund; then she and Ruby hurried to leave, again.

The next day, in Tashbaan, Susan was busy wearing a hole in the dungeon floor, and Peter would have been too, if he wouldn't have been chained up. Susan suddenly stopped and went to the door. Two Calormenes with drawn scimitars burst in and unchained Peter and dragged him out the door. Susan fell on the floor and sobbed, crying out, "Aslan, Aslan! Where are You? We need Your help! Why have You deserted us? Oh, Aslan, if You can hear me, please deliver us!"

Lecia, meanwhile, was close enough to see that they were about to kill Peter. She loaded her bow again and aimed at the leader. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now!" she whispered as she shot at just the right moment. He fell dead. The other glanced around in bewilderment until another arrow swiftly ended his confusion... and his life. Peter looked around for his rescuer; then he pulled himself up and, with his training kicking in, ran in the direction that the arrow had come from. He was surprised to see a girl around his age of 13, with braided blond hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"That can wait for later. Calormenes behind you!" she replied, starting in the direction of the Tombs, which was where she had left Ruby. (I never would have guessed!) Ruby recognized Peter, but didn't say anything, yet. Lecia swung up onto the Horse's back, with Peter right behind her. Neither of them had to tell her to take off, especially when she saw the Calormenes with scimitars in their hands. She crossed that desert in record time. They got to the pass just as dawn was breaking. "I think you can slow down now, Ruby." Lecia said to break the silence.

"Yeah, I don't think they're quite across the desert yet." Peter added. "Now, is it later yet?" he asked Lecia.

She giggled. "Yes, I suppose. My name is Lecia. And what is your name?"

"I'm Peter." he responded.

"I bet you're Lucy's brother."

"Yes; how did you know?"

"Well, because you and your siblings seem to get into the worst trouble in all of Narnia."

He smiled. "You could say that."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

_Author's Note: Well, here's the long-awaited (by less than 10 people, but still) chapter! Maybe I won't take so long for the next ones. I also changed my pen name. How do you like the new one?_


	10. Back at Cair Pavavel

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 10: Back at Cair Paravel**

As soon as they arrived at Cair Paravel, Peter slipped off Ruby's back, while Lecia took her time. She had learned the hard way that after a hard gallop, it was highly possible to fall while dismounting quickly. (Fortunately, she had learned it in the desert on the sand, which is softer than normal ground.) However, what her mind classified as "taking her time" was obviously not what her body thought it was. She slipped and began to fall, and, as you probably know, Talking Horses are taller than dumb horses. She knew she would probably break something when she hit the ground. The ground was coming up fast. Until Peter stepped in and caught her. Her cheeks burned, and she just knew that they were cherry red. He let her go when he was sure that she had her footing. She cleared her throat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Peter said, mindful of her embarrassment. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; I just didn't want you to fall."

"I know." she said as her awkwardness cleared.

"I'm assuming you know where my sister is." Peter asked/told Lecia.

"I believe I have a pretty good idea." Lecia responded with a grin. Then she took off toward Edmund's room, where, as she suspected, she found Lucy sitting by his bed. As she looked at Lucy, she realized three things: Peter was behind her, Lucy hadn't moved in the whole time it had taken her to rescue Peter, and she still hadn't noticed Peter and Lecia. An evil grin spread across her face as she thought of something. She softly tiptoed to behind Lu; then she said, "Boo!"

Lucy jumped up out of her chair, knocking it over in the process, and said, "Lece, you're back." Then she turned around. A smile lit up her whole face. "Peter!" She ran into her big brother's arms.

"So, you didn't listen to me, did you, Lu?" Lecia remarked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"What did I tell you when I left?"

"Uh, that you had to go back to Tashbaan, and that you would return soon?"

"And...?"

"To take care of Ed?"

Lecia looked at Peter. "Does she generally only listen when she wants to?"

"Pretty much." he responded.

"Lu, I told you to take care of yourself as well as your brother. So why are you still in the same clothes I left you in, and why were you in the same position when I arrived that you were in when I left?"

"Uhhh..."

Lecia huffed as she moved toward the door. "Where are you going? Aren't you going to lecture me?" Lu was hopeful.

"Nope." Lecia said as she turned around with a grin. "I'm going to go make some food. I figured that your brother would like that honor." With that she whirled around and exited.

Lucy looked up at her brother's face and sighed. This would be a long lecture.

_Author's Note: Just so you know, that opening scene was not romantic. They're 13, for Pete's sake! (Pun intended) Just a little natural 13-year-old girl embarrassment, the kind that I, unfortunately, have experienced a lot (but none of those times were because a boy caught me when I was falling off a Talking Horse!). _


	11. Pride Goes Before Destruction

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 11: Pride Goes Before Destruction**

Lecia started cooking food for Lu, Peter, and herself. When it was finished, she took their part upstairs to them and set it down; then she went back to the kitchen to eat, where it would be much more peaceful (The lecture was still going on.). After she finished, she cleaned her mess and started some more broth and tea for Edmund. Once it was done, she began to take it up, when she heard her name mentioned by Peter. A small smile played on her lips. She crept up to listen. Peter was saying, "What do you know about her, Lu?"

"Well..." Lu launched into a vivid description of what Lecia had told her.

"Is that all you know about her?"

"Well, yes."

Peter began to pace. "By the Lion, Lu! Seriously? You're a queen! Queens can't be too trusting! We trusted the Telmarines and look where that got us!" He took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit. "Look, It's not like I'm not grateful that she saved the three of us. I am." He continued, but Lecia didn't stay long enough to hear it. She easily got her feelings hurt, and that had just put her a little over the top in anger. She knew better than to stay around and risk taking her anger out on Peter. She went back to the kitchen, where she took the bracelet off and laid on the tray that she had prepared for Ed, along with a note that she hastily penned. Then she took off south on foot, running at full speed. She had left Ruby behind, seeing as how she didn't want anyone else to suffer for her bruised pride.

* * *

Lucy had tuned Peter out a long time ago. She suddenly realized that Lecia had been gone an extensive time, much longer than she had needed to be. She stood up and picked up their plates. She took them down to the kitchen, where she expected to find Lecia. But Lecia was gone. Her quick eyes spotted the gleaming bracelet on the tray and the note underneath. She grabbed the note and read it:

_Dear Lu and High King Peter, _(Lu giggled at this; it symbolized the fact that Lece assumed that Pete didn't like her too much)

_I've told Lu some things about 2012, the year I'm from in our world. Well, another thing that I haven't told you is that when we realize we aren't wanted, we leave. I'm going to try to rescue your other sister. Aslan hasn't told me to, so I might get killed. Just in case I do, I'm leaving Ruby here, along with the bracelet. I don't want them to fall into Calormene and Telmarine hands. I'll see you two when I return, if I return._

_With all sincerity,_

_Lecia Shepherd_

Lucy was fuming. She grabbed the tray and took it up to Ed's room, where she promptly yelled, "Peter Simon Pevinsie, why can't you keep your mouth shut?"

He looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean?"

She threw the note at him. "See what I mean?"

He read it, his eyebrows raising with every word. "What does she mean by, 'When we realize we aren't wanted, we leave.'?"

"Don't you see? She must have heard you when you were ranting about me being too trusting!"

"Lion alive." Peter whispered. "So, I essentially caused her to go and basically commit suicide?"

"Yes, you did."

"I've got to go try and find her before she gets herself killed." Peter said, standing.

Lu also stood. "Be careful, Pete."

"I will. Take care of yourself this time, okay?"

"I will."

With that admonition, Peter left.


	12. And a Haughty Spirit Before a Fall

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 12: And a Haughty Spirit Before a Fall**

Lecia ran until her anger was partway spent, and that was why she slowed down a little bit. Well, that coupled with the realization that if she kept running like she was, she would collapse before she reached Tashbaan. But before Peter had even started to leave and try to prevent her from doing anything crazy, she had already made it across the pass, with the help of an adrenaline rush. She didn't stop there, though; she kept moving, even if she wasn't running. By morning, she was almost across the desert (That adrenaline rush was still keeping her going.). She was also still angry. But this time she didn't know where exactly to go. Aslan hadn't sent her. She moved toward the castle, only to be nabbed by a soldier before she could get very far. He sneered, "Well, look what I've found! The Tisroc (may-he-live-forever) and king of Telmar will enjoy hearing about this." Lecia struggled, but it did no good. He was stronger than her.

* * *

Adrian was pacing and every so often he glanced toward his father and the Tisroc, who were having another council that he wasn't allowed to listen to. He moved toward the window, where he saw the soldier with the girl that had disrupted their council twice. _Uh-oh._ he thought. "Father? Come here for a second, please."

"Adrian, don't you know better than to interrupt?"

"Yes, but there's something out there that I think you need to see."

His father sighed, exasperated. But he came anyway. "What is it, Adrian?"

He pointed outside at the pair. "See?"

An evil smile spread across his face. "Wonderful. Without her meddling, we might get a plan accomplished."

At the look on his father's face, Adrian wanted to kick himself. _What did I go and do stupid thing like that for? _He also got a sick feeling in his stomach. This would not be fun for her.

* * *

He was right. The Tisroc hurried outside. "Uh-oh." Lecia whispered very softly.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the Tisroc said, in a distinctly evil tone.

The soldier bowed low. "I caught this girl wandering around in the city, my lord. I thought you would like to hear about it."

"Yes. Take her outside the city and," that evil grin he uses often spread across his face, "kill her."

"Aslan, help me!" Lecia whispered as she was dragged out of the city. Then she remembered something she had learned in her world, "When I am afraid, I will put my trust in You. In God, Whose word I praise, in God I have put my trust; I shall not be afraid. What can mere man do to me?" When they arrived, the soldier threw her onto the ground. He raised his scimitar, and... got an arrow stuck in his chest. Lecia glanced around, bewildered. Then she saw Peter and Ruby coming around from behind one of Tombs, Peter with a bow in his hand. "Oh." she said softly.

Ruby ran forward. "Lecia, are you all right?"

Lecia smiled. "Yes, Ruby, I am."

"Why in the Lion's name would you leave like that?"

"Because I said a few things I shouldn't have, things that I didn't mean." Peter said, coming toward them.

"Then why did you say them?" a still a little hurt Lecia asked.

Peter sighed. "I was mad, and I had already yelled about Calormenes and Telmarines, so I just yelled about something else." He grunted. "There's a little girl at home still mad at me for it. Anyway, will you forgive me, Lecia?"

"I will... if you'll call me Lece, like your sister does."

"I'll do that, if you'll call me Pete, like Lu does."

Lecia thought about it, then said, "Deal!"

Peter smiled. "Good! Now let's get back home before Lu worries her head off about us!" The smiling pair climbed up onto Ruby and rode North, to Cair Paravel.

_Author's Note: What Lecia remembered was Psalm 56:5-6, New American Standard Bible. That is the version I use. The preacher at my Baptist church preaches out of it_


	13. The Final Confrontation

**The Beginning**

Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 13: The Final Confrontation**

Lecia and Peter rode back to Cair Paravel in silence. When they arrived, Peter immediately went to check on Edmund and Lucy, with Lecia not far behind. When they got upstairs in his room, Lu was nowhere to be seen. "Hm. She listened this time." Peter commented as he surveyed the room for his little sister.

"She apparently listens to you more than me." Lecia agreed. They both looked toward the bed as a soft moan was heard. Peter was instantly by his brother's bed. "Ed? Ed, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. You're yelling into my ear." Edmund said, opening his eyes to look at his very worried brother.

"Thank Aslan." Peter said as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Pete. Can't breathe!" Edmund said, trying to pry his brother off of him.

"Sorry. It's just that I was so worried about you."

Edmund looked around. "How did I get here? Last I remember, I was tied up in the snow, and very cold. What happened?"

Peter looked over toward Lecia. "Lecia." he said simply.

"That's not exactly right. Aslan saved you. He just used me." she replied as heat rose in her face.

Peter rolled his eyes. "He might have 'just used' you, as you put it, but when he told you what to do, you did it even though you could have been hurt or killed."

Lecia rolled her eyes. "Take Calormenes and throw a few Telmarines into the mix, and anyone's lives are at risk."

"Good point." Just as Peter said this, Lucy walked in. "Pete! Lece!" she cried, running first to hug her brother, then to hug Lecia.

"Hey! What about me?"

Lucy turned toward Edmund, shock clearly written on her face. "Ed!" she yelled running to him and flinging her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Lu. I wonder if she was worried about me?" he said, glancing to Peter, then to Lecia, and back again.

"It seems so." Lecia said, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a grin.

That reminded Lucy of a question she wanted to ask Lecia. "Hey, where did you go? What happened?"

"I told you where I was going in my note, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer my other question."

"Let's just say I very stupidly ran straight into danger. The Calormenes and Telmarines were delighted that I was so stupid, or they almost were, till your brother got there."

"So you didn't rescue Susan?"

"No, but remember that I went on my own. Aslan didn't send me, so He didn't help me to save her. He'll probably send me soon." Just as she said that she heard His voice in her head. _You are right. Get Ruby and the bracelet and go back. _"Ok, Aslan I'll go." she said. Turning to the Pevinsies she said, "I was right. He's sending me now. See you guys when I get back." With that, she left the siblings alone and went to get Ruby, who was a little less than delighted that they were going back so soon. But she went anyway. The two traveled the now-familiar route to Tashbaan, and the final confrontation, well, at least this incident's.

* * *

When she got there, Aslan sent Lecia to the temple of Tash, which set off warning bells in her head. She crept inside, but thankfully no one noticed her. Something was happening at the front of the temple. She got a little closer. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she recognized the girl in front of the crowd. It was the girl she had seen on her first trip to Tashbaan! She shook off her surprise to listen to the voice of Aslan. _Challenge them. Then point at Prince Adrian of Telmar and turn your wrist clockwise. _"Um... OK..." She stepped forward, and the Tisroc, king of Telmar, Prince Rabadash, and Prince Adrian all acted like they were seeing a ghost!

"How is she here? I thought we killed her!"

"You may have tried to, but Aslan wouldn't let you!" she spat back. "And He also won't let you harm anyone that He protects. And I'm given you one last warning: leave now and let her go before Aslan punishes you severely."

"Hah! The answer is no!" the king of Telmar fired in return.

"Okay, but know that you have chosen your own demise." With that, Lecia did exactly what Aslan had told her to do. She pointed to Adrian and turned her wrist clockwise. The crowd gasped, Susan's and Lecia's mouths dropped open, and the king, Tisroc, and Rabadash couldn't believe their eyes. Adrian had turned into a donkey! Giggles swelled up in Lecia's throat, but she pushed them back. She took the moment of pandemonium to grab Susan's hand and run in the direction of the Tombs, where Ruby was waiting. The two girls mounted up. They took off at top speed. "What's your name? Mine is Susan." the young queen said.

"I know. I'm Lecia. I'm also a friend of your siblings."

Susan's motherly heart toward her brothers and sister led her to ask, "Do you know where they are? Are they all right?"

"Yes, I know where they are. Yes, they are all fine. The only one I would be a little concerned about is Edmund, but he's most likely fine too, even if he's a little cold."

"That's good to hear. Oh, and before I forget, thank you for helping me last time I saw you."

"You're welcome."

Ruby interrupted the conversation by saying, "We've got a donkey without a rider behind us."

Lecia looked back. It was Adrian. "I wonder why he's following us?"

"I don't know." Susan said, sounding as puzzled as Lecia felt. _He also follows Me. I had you do that to give him an easy way out. He will turn back into a human soon. _Aslan's voice echoed in Lecia's head, clearing the confusion. The three slowed down enough to let Adrian catch up, then it was away to Cair Paravel. The moment they arrived, Adrian turned back into a human. A joyful reunion took place as the Four were together once more in their own home. Adrian stayed there for a week or so before heading to Telmar, taking the soldiers with him. Lecia stayed until they were brought into more trouble than they had been in this time. But, that's another story.

_Author's Note: It's finally done! I will try to have book 2 started in about a week, but I'm on vacation now, so I'll not write very much until next week._


End file.
